nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Horsehead Peak
Horsehead Peak is a particular mountain in the Dwarven Mountains in the Emeron campaign. Location and Appearance Horsehead Peak is in the southeast portion of the Thorgain Kingdom. It is called such because the peak resembles a horses head. History In 1096 explorers from Thorgain found that the area inside the horses "mouth" was hollow and initial tests indicated that presence of an incredibly rich source of various metals and gems inside. A large operation was ordered to be started to colonize and mine the mountain By 1118 both the colony and the mine were considered to be in full swing but a tragedy befell the people residents, miners and visitors. Something from deep in the depths seemed to have attacked the miners en masse, slaughtering many and forcing the rest abandon the colony and flee. Rumors quickly began that the mine was haunted and in spite of its potential it has laid abandoned ever since. In 1159 the Joined of Vesper traveled there having received a vision that something important was to be found. They found that trolls had taken up residence on the top level and, after a brief parlay, learned that some form of spectral undead was in the lower levels. The heroes were forced to slay the trolls when they attacked in spite of their parlay. The lower levels indeed revealed a number of spectral dwarves as well as an infestation by rust monsters and a trio of gem and metal eating creatures called xorn. The Joined parlayed with the xorn and learned that one dwarf still lived in Horsehead Peak, located deeper within on the mining level. That dwarf turned out to actually be a Spider Person masquerading as Thorgrin Ironeye and the one actually responsible for the sudden and viscous undead attack on Horsehead Peak in 1118. The Joined of Vesper slew the creature and learned that it was also guarding 9 caoons that were holding people in suspended animation. The joined freed the people discovering that they had been held for periods ranging from a couple of months to 80 years. Those held and rescued were the real Thorgrin Ironeye, Yunalin Slatebelt, Brensyl Leadfoot, Dulmor Earthmantle, an unidentified draw elf, and unidentified Drugaur, Sir Alain Dudoc, Cufa Borix and Lord Geoffry Ravenut. Layout Horsehead Peak was once a mining colony and was designed as such by the dwarves. The top floor consisted of a forge, a small marketplace, a security office with an armory and a checkpoint for all traffic into and out of the facility. The Thirsty Miner's Tavern and dining hall, as well as a full kitchen were all on the top floor as well. The second level was given over to an inn, called the Trader's Rest, a temple of Vergadain for traveling merchants, and offices and living facilities for the miners including a dining hall of their own and a full kitchen, barracks and rec room. The third level. seemed solely devoted to the processing and calculation of gems and iron ore, though the mine foreman's quarters and office were here as well and a mushroom farm in a played out portion of the mine was located here as well. The fourth level was devoted purely to exploration and mining efforts. Category:Emeron Category:Locations Category:Settlements